A Teen Titans talk show
by Caramell-luvr-girl
Summary: A talk show with the Teen Titans as special guests. There will be confessions, challenges and music with tons of surprises for you all.
1. Truth and challenges

**Me: **Hi y'all! Welcome to my show. Starring… ME! And our special guests, the Teen Titans!

(The Teen Titans walk out of the red curtains)

**Raven:** You've gotta be kiddin me. I hate this kind of shows.

**Me:**On cotré (SP?) Ravé, you'll thank me for this one. (giggles)

**Robin:** Oh boy.

**Me:** Okay, where were we? Ah yes, I have some announcements, this show will most contains some challenging so you've to do EVRYTHING I say.

**Beast Boy:** Seriously, anything?

**Me:** Yep! Anything! Now, with no wasting longer, let this show… begins!

**Starfire:** Oh! Glorious!

**Raven:** Yeah! (sarcastically voice)

_First question: _

**Me:**Ummmm… let see… Ah yes. This question is for… Beast Boy! Now, who do you like more? Raven or Terra?

**Beast Boy: **Tough one. Er… Raven?

**Me:** (Claps) Yeppie! I knew it!

**Raven:** (face turns red)

_Second question:_

**Me:**This one is for Starfire! (smile evilly) Do you like Speedy from Titans East?

**Starfire: **No, I do not.

(Robin breathe in relief)

**Me: **Oh wow! (Roll eyes)

_Third question:_

**Raven: **Let me guess. This one is for Cyborg, right?

**Me:** You've read my mind. Cyborg, how did you get you mechanical parts?

**Cyborg:** It was an accident. A BIG accident about a couple of years ago.

(The audiences gasp)

_Fourth question:_

**Me:** Terrible, isn't? Ahem… The next one is for Robin. Is it true that you use a huge amount of hair spray every day?

**Robin:** Yes, it is. I use about four cans of hair sprays.

**Me:** Gosh, that's a lot, huh? Thanks for the info**. **Okay, enough questions. Let's move on to the main part of the show, or which I like to call, challenge.

(The Titans gulp)

**Me: **Right after these messages.

**After the commercials**

**Me:** (On phone) Sally, I told you not to use red. No, not pink, too. Oh, are we on air? (Embarrass smile) Sorry. Let's all get this show on the roll!

(Audiences cheer and wolf – whistle)

**Me: **Love y' all! Now, I dare Beast Boy to listen to one of Starfire's bagpipes song until I say so.

**Beast Boy:** What! You can't be serious!

**Me:** Oh yes I do. Starfire, go fetch your bagpipes, girl.

**Starfire:** (Action) Get the bagpipes and starts playing an ancient Tamaran song. Beast Boy head explode after thirty minutes in the laughs of the audience and me.

**Me: **That is wonderful and so hilarious! Next, I dare Cyborg to get rid of his favorite CDs, on supervise of course.

**Cyborg: **No, not my CDs! Please!

**Cyborg: **(Action) He empties his CDs case and dumps them into the rubbish bin.

_Now, it's 8:30 p.m_

**Me: **Good. It's Robin's turn now. I dare you to play a prank call on Bruce Wayne.

**Robin: **No way I'm doing that! (MC gives an you – have – to – do – it glare) Fine. Hello? Is this Mr. Wayne? Is your refrigerator running? Then you better catch it!(hang up the phone)

**Me: **Marvelous! Let's try with Raven this time, okay? You have to say that you love to wear pink, bunnies and sunshine. While I record it.

**Raven: **Not in your dreams girl. Oh, you're gonna pay for this (talk with the MC).

**Me: **You have to do it, Rae. Or else.

**Raven:** (Angry) I love pink, bunnies and sunshine. Will you record it already?

**Me: **Wow! That's brave, girl. Yeah, perfect!

**Raven: **I tell you that as soon as this show's over, I'm gonna kick your ass and squeeze you to dead.

**Me: **Beautiful, isn't it?(fake cry) Okay, I think that's enough for today. The next episode will be better because we're gonna invite the Titans East and some of our Titans friends. Did I mention that some of them will sing until that their voices are sore?

**All: **What!

**Me: **Yes, you better believe it because it's true. Goodbye everybody! Drive home safety! See you all again!

(Audience applause)


	2. Raise your voice people!

**Me: **We're back! Thanks for all the great complements and supporting. Today, we have ourselves some more friends from the Teen Titans. They are the Titans East, (look around) where are they? And Kole, Jericho, Jinx and Kid Flash. (Walk out and wave)

**Me:** To make this a little different, there will be songs played by our guests.

(Audience cheer)

**Jericho:** Really? You didn't say that in the invitation!

**Me: **Sorry, I forgot.

**Beast Boy:** What's your real name anyway? We are sort of confusing.

**Me:** It's Linda, ok? Jeez… Right, let's get on to the show. Who would like to sing about their feelings first?

Starfire's hand rises up.

**Linda: **Great, which song do you like? (Starfire whispers to Linda's ear) Uh huh… Okay… Perfect! Guys, get the tunes!

**Romeo and Juliet – Toy box – Starfire**

_(Chorus)  
Its a lot like,  
Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like,  
Somethings happening to me. (x2)_

Romeo and Juliet

In the summer time,  
I met a guy  
He was so fine  
He blew my mind

My friends are telling me  
"Girl he's a loser"  
But they can't see

(Chorus) (x2)

Romeo and Juliet (x3)

Hello

From the first time  
I saw his eyes  
There was sunshine  
Everytime.  
he walks into the room  
I feel my heart go  
boom boom boom.

(Chorus) (x2)

Romeo and Juliet (x3)

There was a time,  
when I was young  
And love it felt so strong  
Now it comes back to me  
Whats going on

(chorus) (x5)

(Cheer and applause)

**Linda:** Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I love it! Thank you Starfire! Another please! Robin?

**Robin:** Okay, I'll do it! (Grab the mic)

**Kidnap my heart – The Click Five – Robin**

_Hey girl, whats your name  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own  
Weekends work the best  
I'll pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe_

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Can you get me up more  
Fun that I can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around  
I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far  
not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart  
Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love ain't very far  
not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart...

**Linda: **Yet another great song! Thank you Robin! Are there any meanings under this song?

**Robin:** Yeah. It's for… ummm… you know… (whisper) Starfire.

Linda: (Gasp) Wow! That's great! You two are perfect together! Sorry, a little to overboard. Er, let's try a duet this time, yes? Beast Boy and Raven, you're next!

**Raven:** What? I can't sing!

**Beast Boy:** Aw, c'mon Rae. It'll be fun! (puppy – dog eyes)

**Raven:** Fine.

**Always right beside me – HSM – Beast Boy and Raven**

_**Beast Boy:**_

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_

_**Raven: **__  
This feelings like no other  
I want you to know  
__**Both:**__  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you _

_So lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for_

_**Raven: **__  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Don't have to say a word  
__**Beast Boy:**_

_For so long I was lost  
So good to be found_

I'm loving having you around  
_**Both:**__  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for_

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh 

**Linda:** See? That's wasn't so bad. Now that I know that you guys have music materials. Kole, do you want to give it a try?

**Kole:** Sure, I guess. I'm not much of a singer, but if you insits. This one is for Jericho.

**He could be the one – Hannah Montana - Kole**

_Woo!  
_

_Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid_

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one

He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one

And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one

**Jericho: **(Blushes and smile) Jeez, thanks Kole!

**Kole:** (Action) Kiss Jericho on the cheek.

**Linda:** Awwwww, so sweet!

**Raven:** I think I'm gonna throw up. Blurrrehhh!

Linda: Holy moly macaroni! Janitor?...

_**After 30 minutes:**_

**Linda:** Sorry for all the vomit thing. Let's get back to our show, okay?

**Bumble Bee:** Sorry we're late guys. Speedy, Mas and Manos ruin the electricity. So, do we missed anything?

**Linda:** Yes. Now that you're here, why don't you group singing for us?

**Aqualad:** No, thank you. We'll pass.

**Linda:** Just one, please?

**Bumble Bee:** Okay. Guys, get ready!

**What time is it? – HSM 2 – Titans East**

**All:**  
_What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud_

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!

**Speedy:**_  
Finally summer's here  
Good to be chiilin' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressure's off  
Now my girl's what it's all about_

**Bumble Bee:**_  
Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
Not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance_

**Mas and Minos: (in English)**

_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now_

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!  
**  
Aqualad:**_  
Goodbye to rules  
No summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop  
_**Speedy:**_  
It's an education vacation  
_

_**All:**__  
And the party never has to stop  
We've got things to do  
We'll see you soon_

**Bumble Bee:**_  
And we're really gonna miss you all  
_

_Goodbye to you and you  
And you and you  
Bye bye until next fall  
Bye bye  
Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now right now  
_**All:**_  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud_

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!

**Mas and Minos (in English)**_  
No more wakin' up at 6 am  
'Cause now our time is all our own  
Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go  
_  
**All:**_  
Out of control  
All right_

_Everybody  
Yeah  
Come on  
_

_School pride lets show it  
We're champions and we know it  
Wildcats  
Are the best  
Red white and gold_

When it's time to win we do it  
We're number one we proved it  
Let's live it up  
Party down  
That's what the summer's all about

What time is it?  
**  
Bumble Bee:**_  
Summertime is finally here_

**All:**_  
Let's celebrate  
Wanna hear you loud and clear now  
School's out  
We can sleep as late as we want to_

**All:**_  
It's our time  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

What time is it  
It's summertime  
We're lovin' it  
Come on and say again now  
what time is it  
It's party time  
Let's go and have  
The time of our lives (more) (less)

**Linda: **Bravo! Bravo! One question. How did Mas and Manos can sing English?

**Speedy:** We practised a lot. I borrowed a High School Musical 2 CD from my friend.

**Jinx:** That's great! I've got to admit, that was pretty good.

**Linda:** Thank you Titans East and your compliment, Jinx. Er, Beast Boy. What are you wearing?

**Beast Boy:** It's my alien costume in the movie "Alien invasion". I just bought it yesterday.

**Robin:** Beast Boy sometimes act a little dramatic and movie addict, so forgive him.

**Raven:** Oh for crying out loud! Why are we letting him buy it anyway?

**Linda:** Cut it out! Now, it's Cyborg's turn.

**Cyborg: **Ya know what! I have to do something. Save my turn for another time, okay? Bye!

**Linda:** Akward! No matters. Hey, where's Kid Flash?

**Kid Flash: **I'm over here! Is it my turn now?

Linda: Oh yeah, right on time.

**Bad day – Daniel Powter - Kid Flash**

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
_You had a bad day_

**Linda: **Wonderful! Let's take a break now, shall we?

**After the commercials**

**Linda: **Okay, let's get back. Cyborg's returned from his "jobs" and the Teen Titans are ready to give us a finally.

**The Teen Titans theme song – Hi hi Puffy AmiYumi – **

**The Teen Titans**

**Raven:**

_When there's trouble you know who to call,  
TEEN TITANS!  
From their tower they can see it all,  
TEEN TITANS!  
_**Beast Boy:**_  
When there's evil on the attack,  
You can rest knowing they've got your back,  
Cause when the world needs heros on patrol,  
TEEN TITANS, GO!  
_**Cyborg:**_  
With their superpowers they unite,  
TEEN TITANS!  
Never met a villian that they liked,  
TEEN TITANS!_

**Robin:**_  
They've got the bad guys on the run,  
They never stop till the job gets done,  
When the world is losing all control,  
TEEN TITANS, GO!_

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
**Starfire:**_  
If your heart is black you better watch out,  
You cannot escape the team,  
When they catch you there won't be any doubt,  
You've been beaten by the teens...  
Beaten by the teens...  
_**All:**_  
T-E-E-N T-I-T-ANS Teen Titans lets go!*Repeat 3 more times*  
(Guitar solo)_

When theres trouble you know who to call,  
TEEN TITANS!  
From their tower they can see it all,  
TEEN TITANS!

When there's evil on the attack,  
You can rest knowing they've got your back,  
Cause when the world needs heros on patrol,  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

1-2-3-4-GO! Teen Titans! 

**Linda: **That's all for today! Thank you Teen Titans for the song! This is the end of our show. Are there anything you want to share?

**Raven:** I think that this is not very bad at all! I had fun.

**Starfire:** We had a wonderful time together!

**Linda:** No problemo! Thanks for all the Titans guests and the performances! Bye! See y'all next time!

**All:** (Wave)


End file.
